Battle of the Bastards
by EMISON1
Summary: Game of Thrones: Season 6, Episode 9. Jon Snow and Sansa Stark raise and army to retake Winterfell from Ramsay Bolton. This is the story of a non-canon character who fought on the ground that day. It will come in several parts. Please enjoy!
1. Part 1: Prelude

**A/N: This is my first attempt at a Game of Thrones Fanfiction. I literally JUST finished Season 6. Amazing I can't wait for Season 7! ANYWAY... The Character "Jaemon Gaelaelor" and "Aurora of House Fossoway" are not canon characters they are ones I put in there. Picture Jaemon as a Highland Scott and picture Aurora as a well born, dark haired lady from the Reach.  
I thought about writing in which house he is loyal to and who he believes is the heir to the Iron Throne, but I'll let you figure that out ;) Y'all are smart people right? Just watch for little hints.  
Anyway, there will be more about this as we go along. I hope you enjoy and please, PLEASE, leave comments. I love reading them and they really do help me decide the direction the story goes.**

_  
The snow lightly fell as the tall man and the lady rode up the roads around Winterfell. It didn't look like the land he remembered coming from three years earlier. It looked desolate, and war scarred, the tell tale signs of what had happened since Lord Eddard Stark rode south to be the hand to King Robert Baratheon. This had once been a fair and just land under the Stark Rule but the Lannisters had seen to destroying that tranquility when they murdered, first Ned Stark, then Robb and all of his Banner Men at the Red Wedding. No one had seen Arya Stark since the death of her father, and everyone thought that Brand and Rickon were dead. The only two surviving children of Eddard Stark were Sansa and his bastard Jon Snow.

It was Sansa and Jon Snow that caused these two people to travel from the warmth and comfort of the Reach. It had been whispered around Cider Hall that Jon Snow was raising an army to take back Winterfell from the Boltons and proclaim the north for the Starks once again. Jaemon Gaelaelor, son of Julius Gaelaelor, had been raised there. His family owned a horse farm just outside Winterfell that bread some of the best horses in the North. It was the quality of his horses that had brought Jaemon out of the north, at the request of Lord Eddard Stark and while Jaemon had no allegiance to House Stark, he knew they were good people, just and fair people who cared about those under their protection unlike the Lannisters and the Boltons.

Jaemon Gaelaelor, better known as "Jamie" rode on a brown steed up the snow covered dirt roads that lead through the mountains around Winterfell. He and his lady, Aurora of House Fossoway (Banner men to House Tyrell), were not completely sure where to find the army, but they knew that if they kept traveling, north they would find it, or they would find the Wall, and someone there would know where Jon Snow was. Either way they would find something.

Jamie wrapped his cloak around himself a bit more. A bit of his knees showed from under his plaid kilt, which wrapped around his waist and came up over his right shoulder and was held in place with a gold pin with an apple on it. That was a new addition from the woman riding to his left. The apple was the sigil of House Fossoway, the house from which Aurora belonged. She had given it to him just before they left. He wore a white shirt, a leather, fleece lined jacket which buttoned up the front and a blue tam. He carried a basket hilted sword on a black leather belt that hung over his shoulder. It was made of Valyrian Steel and up until recently, Jamie had never spilt blood with it. On his back Jamie carried a round wooden shield with a spike in the middle of it that extended about four inches. There were other metal studs scattered around it's face and an iron rim around the outside of it.

It was nearly nightfall when Jamie saw the glow of campfires coming from a valley surrounded by sharp, tall hills and mountains that made it a natural fortification. Jon Snow had chosen a good site for his camp. It was small, much smaller than Jamie anticipated. He took a moment to reassure Aurora before they descended into the camp. It didn't even look like much of an army, just a gathering of people who had hardly ever held a weapon before, mixed with some soldiers and a few unruly looking people.  
"Good Evenin' to you." A guard bearing the bear sigil of House Mormont challenged them. He held a spear in his hand and a sword around his waist but he presented no hostility. He was a sentry doing his job, and no one could crime the poor boy for that.

"Good Evenin'. The Lady and I were hopin' to join Lord Snow's army and take back Winterfell." Jamie explained, his accent was thick. All the men from the north had thick accents, but Jamie's was a bit thicker than the others.

"You look like a northern man, but what about her? She looks like a wealthy woman from the south." The Guard inquired, "How do I know she's not a Lannister spy or something?"

"I assure you sir, I am no spy." Aurora countered firmly but with kindness, "I am Aurora of House Fossoway, defenders of Cider Hall."

"So your from the Reach? The wife of that bastard Lannister King is from the Reach too." The Guard said.

"She has no allegiance to the fuckin' Lannisters." Jamie said, finally fed up with the guard's suspicions, "Or that murderin' Bolton bastard. Now let us pass."

Before the guard could protest an older man, kindly looking with his grey beard and thinning hairline, walked up, "Let them alone lad." His voice was kind but commanded respect. His accent was very similar to Jamie's. He wore a black cloak over his armor and his hands were covered in black leather gloves, one of which had the fingers sewn short, "I'm sorry for all the trouble." The man said, "Anyone who opposes the Lannisters, and the Boltons is welcome here."

Jamie dismounted his horse before helping Aurora off hers. Both their feet now stood in the snow, "Aye, that we do. I've only had a short dealing with Bolton, but The Lannister's have taken some flesh from me that I'd like to repay." Jamie's anger for the Lannisters, even a year and a half after his captivity, was still very fresh and very present.

"I'm Ser Davos." The man said, "Welcome Sir..."

"I'm no lord, and no knight, Ser Davos." Jamie said holding up his hand, "I'm Jaemon Gaelaelor, son of Julious Gaelaelor. I grew up just outside Winterfell. This is Lady Aurora of House Fossoway. She's very talented at aiding the sick and wounded." Jamie smile letting Aurora take his arm as the three of them stood in the snow amid the ever-darkening sky. A gust of wind came up and blew their cloaks and the material of Jamie's kilt.

"Aye, well there's sure to be plenty of those tomorrow." Ser Davos said, "Come let's get you bedded down and your horses stowed. I'll introduce you to those we have helpin' us with our wounded, and I'll bring you to Lord Snow." Davos said as the group walked.

The three walked through the snow, the semi-frozen ground crunching beneath their steps as they walked. Everywhere men huddled around fires or in tents hoping to get a brief respite from the cold. They all knew what was coming the next morning; a long, hard battle that would claim many of them but was their only chance of restoring justice and peace to the North.

Once Ser Davos had settled Aurora down with the women and boys that would be helping tend to the wounded, he brought Jamie to Jon Snow. It looked like it was going to be a long night for everyone, but those in command most of all. Jamie passed a group of men wearing grey and white pelts and leather. Ser Davos explained that those men were Wildlings from the north that Jon Snow had allowed to pass through the gate at Castle Black amidst many disapproving opinions of his fellow Nights Watch. Ser Davos explained that it was actually what got him killed, but the Lord of Light had brought him back because he had a purpose, this purpose.

Ser Davos and Jamie walked to the opening of Jon Snow's tent to find him sitting in a chair talking to a tall red-haired girl who couldn't be more than eighteen years old. Jon looked a lot like a young Eddard Stark. His armor, his hairstyle, all of it reminded Jamie of Lord Eddard Stark. Looking back on it Jamie remembered Jon Snow coming with them on their journey. He'd met both of the Stark children in the tent before, though he doubted they would remember him at all.

"If you would just listen to me. I know this man, I've lived with him. He's going to play games, it's what he does." Sansa tried to explain but Jon wasn't really listening. He was determined to fight his battle the next day because to him there was no time to get more men, there was no time to feel out Ramsay Bolton. They had to attack now, before the another winter storm came and blocked them in like it did the last army that had fought there.

Sansa stormed out of the tent, breezing right by Ser Davos and Jamie. There would be time for introductions later. For now the important thing was focusing on the battle that was coming the next day. That was all they all needed to be focusing on.

"Forgive me M'Lord but I wanted to bring in a new volunteer who's just arrived." Ser Davos said as the pair took a couple of steps into the tent, "Jamie Gaelaelor, this is Lord Jon Snow."

Jamie bowed his head slightly, "M'Lord."

"Thank you for comin'." Jon said standing up and walking over to him, "I wish I could say we were sure to win, but I'd be lyin' to you."

"In war nothing is certain m'lord." Jamie countered, "There is always a chance you could win, and there is always a chance you could loose."

"Are you from the north originally?" Jon asked, "Forgive me if I ask why you didn't come with the other houses?"

"I'm not a member of any house M'Lord." Jamie explained, "I grew up in the north, I lived at a horse farm just outside of Winterfell. We've actually met before on several occasions." Jamie paused.

Jon stood and then the realization hit him like a club, "Right, you and your father sold horses. Very good horses as I recall."

"Some of the best in the North." Jamie said with a smile, "It didn't seem right not to be here when the fate of the north was decided. I've only had limited experiences with the Boltons. I've met Ramsay once... broke his nose that night too."

"I plan on breaking more than his nose tomorrow." Jon said bitterly.

"Aye, I think we all do. I've heard of the crimes he has committed up here. Death would be merciful for him." Jamie said, "Much like the Lannisters."

"Aye, but one enemy at a time." Jon replied, "You have a horse, or are you on foot?"  
"I have a horse, M'Lord."

"He came with a lady from House Fossoway who has agreed to help with our wounded." Ser Davos interjected, "She's meeting with the ladies now."

"Good." Jon said, "Very good. I'm honored to have you with us. Thank you for coming back."

Jamie nodded, "I'm honored to be here Lord Snow."  
"Ser Davos, get this man and his lady a place to sleep. They'll both need their strength come tomorrow." Jon instructed before walking over and picking up a cloak with a wolf's pelt over the shoulders. It looked just like the one that Lord Eddard Stark once wore. It made him look even more like a younger version of his father.

"Thank you m'lord." Jamie said as he and Ser Davos turned to leave.

"Will you be restin' tonight?" Ser Davos asked as they walked along.

"Bloody Hell, no." Jamie said almost scoffing at the thought, "Tomorrow's my first battle."

Ser Davos stopped and looked at Jamie, "Your first battle, truly?"

Jamie nodded, "Aye."

"The whole of Westeros has been at war for over a year and this is your first battle." Ser Davos said almost laughing at the irony.

"Aye, just never seemed to be at the right place for any of the others." He chuckled, "Most memorable event I was anywhere near during this whole mess was the square where Lord Stark was executed." Jamie explained with a sigh.

"You were there the day Ned Stark was executed?" Ser Davos asked and paused, "I never met the man, but even Stannis had nothing but praise for him."

"Aye, he was a good man. And so is his son, and so is his daughter. He raised them right." Jamie said, "And that's why I came back. I want to see the Stark's given their home back, I want to see those who brought injustice and cruelty upon them and innocent people pay for their crimes, and I want to see the rightful heir on the Iron Throne."

The last part perked Ser Davos' attention, "Oh? And who do you believe that is?"

Jamie smirked, "You wouldn't like me if I told you." With that Jamie bowed his head, "Good night, Ser Davos."

Jamie checked in on Aurora who was bedding down but continued to walk around. His mind was buzzing and while most of the soldiers slept, some had a hard time. Everyone was afraid. By the look on Jon Snow's face and the conversation that Jamie had overheard between Jon and Sansa, things did not look good. Worse than that they looked grim. Jamie didn't know the numbers of men fighting, but he knew that the Boltons were probably better organized, better equipped and judging by the lack of banners from any of the larger houses in the North, they had their allegiance too. Things did not look good, but history would remember them and either the Starks would win, or they would die, and Jamie would die right along with them. He may never see his Queen sit upon the Iron Throne, but he would die fighting for what was right and just and there was no shame in that.


	2. Part 2: The Morning of the Battle

**A/N: I usually don't post things in such close proximity but I thought I would post this part before I took off for a week. I might (emphasis on MIGHT) post the third part at some point this upcoming week but probably not. I hope everyone is enjoying it. Please feel free to leave comments and reviews. I appreciate them and I do actually read them! :D**

After wandering around all night and breaking up a few fights between the Wildlings and some of the soldiers from the North, Jamie found himself in front of the tent that he and Aurora were given. It was still cool but there would be no time to wear bulky clothes in the heat of battle. The fighting would be hard and long and they would need every bit of strength they had. Jamie watched some of the other soldiers get ready for battle. Chainmail shirts were put on, helmets, leather vets, plate armor, all of this typical for a soldier to wear, but the men of the Wildlings, and Jamie himself had little. Jamie took off his fleace-lined leather jacket and exchanged it for a leather armor vest. He still wore his kilt of blue and green checkered cloth which was wrapped around his waist and then slung over his shoulder and pinned in place. He was originally going to put a plain kilt pin in, but Aurora insisted that he use hers, that it would bring him good luck and would bring him back to her.

"But what if I get blood all over it?" Jamie asked, not wanting to ruin something that he was sure cost Aurora a good sum of money. He was still not used to how highborn she was.

"Then we will buy another." Aurora said plainly, "Now you come back to me, you hear me Jaemon Gaelaelor. You come back to me." She fought back tears, "We still have work to do. The true fight hasn't started." She whispered.

"I'll come back, lass." Jamie said with a confident smile but inside he was anything but confident, "It'll take a lot more than some spoiled punk to put me in the ground."

"Good because otherwise I'd have to find that Red Woman and have her bring you back just so I could beat you for dying on me." Aurora said trying not to sink into despair. She knew she was hardly the only woman saying goodbye to the man she loved.

The two embraced deeply, holding each other tight. Jamie could feel Aurora shaking as she tried to hold it together. He pulled back and looked into her eyes, those beautiful green eyes framed by pale skin and a head of brown hair. It was the most beautiful site he'd ever seen, "I love you." He said sincerely. It was more sincere than he'd ever said anything before in his life.

"And I love you." Aurora said before deeply kissing her love. Their kiss was deep, passionate as it may well be the last kiss they ever shared.

Jamie finally broke the kiss as he heard some of the soldiers shouting that they should get mounted and the infantry should fall into formations for marching. So much activity the came looked like a hive of bees. Jamie looked at her and smiled before turning and walking towards where his horse was tethered. He untied the dark animal and swung himself up onto his saddle. He looked back to see Aurora still standing there. He nodded his head as if addressing a noble woman and then turned his horse as horns began to sound and the men began moving in large groups and sharp formations.

Jamie trotted along on his horse, his heavy sword on his side, his shield on his back. The weight bouncing on his back would have bothered him before, but now he ignored it as he knew he was going to suffer more before the day was out. The mild discomfort he felt now was nothing compared to what he would feel later. He had no idea what was coming but as he trotted along besides the columns of soldiers marching along the well used road he closed his eyes and whispered a prayer to himself in Valyrian. " " (May the Gods protect me this day. Give me the strength to avenge right and justice and destroy those who would oppose your rightful ruler. Carry me on swift wings and let me fight with the strength and ferocity of my ancestors.)

"Good mornin' Jamie. You slept well I hope?" Ser Davos asked as he rode up behind Jamie as he finished his prayers.

"I didn't sleep at all actually." Jamie said, "Too much going on in my head I guess."

"Aye, I never sleep before a battle. Too much going on." Ser Davos admitted. The truth was he'd just walked around all night which was how he found the charred remains of the wooden stag he'd carved for Stannis' daughter before he'd left to go to Castle Black. It pained him knowing what had probably happened to her but he needed to focus on what was happening today. Confronting the Red Woman about the girl's death would be for another day... if they survived this one.

Jamie rode up with Ser Davos and found himself sitting among Jon Snow, Ser Davos and several of the other house lords as their force deployed. They had a tree line to their back so that the Boltons couldn't come up behind them and they had dug trenches to prevent cavalry from coming in on their flanks. Their thin row of archers stood with their arrows in their quivers, waiting. Everyone looked out over the field as the Bolton Army arrived and displayed its self. From somewhere the night before Jamie thought he heard their numbers estimated at around 6,000 and he could tell just by looking that Jon Snow's force wasn't anywhere near that.

Jamie said nothing as dead and flayed bodies were brought out and lit on fire on the signature "X" of the Bolton house. It was a trick. A way to try and get the men of the North demoralized so they wouldn't fight as hard, or perhaps even desert to avoid that terrible fate. Jamie simply closed his eyes and let out a long breath. It was clear what Ramsay had been up to the night before. He was a sadist and his reign of terror needed to end, here, now, today!

All was quiet until Ramsay Bolton showed up with Rickon Stark in tow. All eyes went to Jon Snow who had dismounted to meet his brother thinking initially that Ramsay was giving Rickon back to him. Jamie knew better, Ramsay was a sadist who enjoyed watching others in pain. This was a trick, but Jon was walking before he could do anything about it.

Free folk were to Jamie's right. All of them looking frightened and a little confused. This was the second time any of them had seen a formal southern army. This would be the second time they had fought a formal southern army and the first time had resulted in a crushing route at the hands of Stannis Baratheon. They had every right to be terrified and confused. Their one advantage was the large giant that stood at their head, looking across the field watching what was going to happen and unfold.

To Jamie's left was Ser Davos, the Archers, and the other men of the north. They, too looked frightened but not as confused. This was their home, if they were going to die, they would do it fighting for their families and their homes. Their women and children. They would die protecting them from being hung up and flayed alive at the hands of this sick man. They had more reason to fight this battle than the Free Folk or "Wildlings" did, but they stood together for the first time in history because they all knew what was coming from across the Wall.

The army watched what was happening and it almost looked as though Ramsay really was going to let Rickon go. Jamie didn't believe it but he hoped he was wrong. He prayed he was wrong. Slowly Rickon began to walk across the field, and then run. Within moments Jon was back on his horse and charging across the field trying to reach his brother before Ramsay could shoot him with an arrow. Jamie sat on his horse and looked at Ser Davos and shook his head. Ramsay was playing with the boy to mess with Jon's head and it was working. It was exactly what Sansa had predicted.

On Jon raced with his horse and more and more arrows began to drop as Ramsay continued his game and it looked for a moment like Jon might make it, tat he might be able to save his little brother before the battle ripped all of these men apart. Rickon would be the true Lord of the North. The new Lord Stark if they won. It was a comforting thought but an arrow pierced him from the back cutting through his bone, his lung and the muscle and flesh of his chest causing him to fall face flat on the ground, dead. Rickon Stark was dead.

"Fuck..." Jamie said as he brought his shield around putting it on his arm, his left hand holding the reins, his right ready to draw his sword. The battle wasn't going to go as planned, but then what battle did? What battle in the history of the world had been fought according to plan? Things change, circumstances change, one small decision can change the outcome of an entire engagement and throw a well thought out plan in the dirt like used garbage. This was going to be one of those days. Ramsay Bolton had managed to change the terms of battle to his favor. He would no longer be the attacking force as he was meant to be, he would be the defending force with superior numbers. This was going to be a blood bath.


End file.
